marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon (Davey Drew Foe) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Scaly, green skin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Destroyer | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Mystic Comics #7 | Last = All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes #3 | HistoryText = Preface The Demon was just one of many costumed operatives active during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, the Demon's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes, it was due to their deaths in combat. Presumably, much like the Young Allies, the fictional exploits of the Young Avenger may be based on actual events. For the sake of clarity, however, this article differentiates between the two. Fictional Accounts By its own accounts, the Demon is apparently the embodiment of all of humanity's evil. Centuries ago, he was imprisoned in a cave by the Prince of Good, his polar opposite. In the 1940s, the Demon was accidentally freed by young orphan Davey Drew. The Demon, in gratitude, gave the boy a cloak that protected him from the Demon before the creature went on a rampage. This one act of generosity would come back to bite the Demon. As the guilt wracked Davey, he used the cloak to stop the terror that he accidentally unleashed. The cloak itself forced the Demon back while he was attacking a city. When the Demon continued his reign of terror on the town of Midvale, he was once more attacked by Davey. The Demon managed to get the upper hand by capturing Davey in a net. He took the boy back to his cave where he attempted to toss the boy into a cauldron of hot water. The Demon was stopped, however, by the return of the Prince of Good. The Prince beat the Demon into submission and then buried him deep below Midvale. The Demon, however, was far from defeated and soon freed himself and began terrorizing the Earth anew. Davey tracked the Demon down to the Grand Canyon, where the creature had set up a new home. Battling the Demon in his cave, Davey fled as an underground river began to flood the tunnel. The Demon did not escape in time and seemingly drowned in the water, as he has not been seen since. Crazy SUES The origins of the Demon are unknown, but it appears to be either possessing or merged with the body of Davey Drew. When the United States entered into World War II, Davey was drafted into the military and assigned to the Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers (or Crazy SUES) under the command of Captain America. Following the Crazy SUES assistance in the battle of Normandy, the Demon has not been seen since and its subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = The Demon is nearly indestructible and is impervious to conventional forms of harm. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Demon is vulnerable to a magic cloak which he gifted to Davey Drew. When touching a cloak it causes a magical bolt of lightning to come from the sky and strike the Demon causing him pain. This weakness only appears to work if someone is actually wearing the cloak, as the Demon was able to hold it prior to Davey putting it on. He was also vulnerable to attacks by the Prince of Good and apparently required oxygen to breath as he was seemingly drowned to death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Formerly Deceased